


Snake Charmer

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deceit is Very Suave, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Virgil is very gay, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt: Virgil left the dark side in gay panic but then Deceit shows up and continues to be intriguing and hot and anyway Virgil ends up lifting Deceit up and pushing them against the wall and his inner intimidation check failed so instead they make out
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Snake Charmer

Virgil has spent long years making an art of avoiding one (1) snakely side, so when Deceit starts showing up in Thomas’s videos it’s not only a genuine shock to suddenly hear that damn chuckle but he’s also out of practice at maintaining his cool and unaffected front when faced with the one thing that makes his poor gay heart flutter and swoon. 

It’s not the best of meetings, nor is the next, but once Thomas gets things back on track at least everything will go back to normal, right? 

Wrong. Because then Deceit just starts showing up out of nowhere, in his perfect outfit with his perfect smirk and his bright, clever eyes and- ugh. Virgil is _so gay_. He blames Thomas one hundred percent for that one. 

It comes to a head one day when Deceit pops up in the hallway as Virgil is trying to walk back to his bedroom, suddenly blocked by a flourish of black fabric and glinting scales. Deceit leans ever so gracefully on the wall, his other hand on his hip, and Virgil just squeaks. Cut him a break, it’s a shock alright? 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t our little runaway in the flesh. Where are you off to in such a hurry I wonder?” 

Virgil huffs, trying to regain some level of put-togetherness. “Just my room. It got a bit much down there, is all.” 

Deceit tilts his head, and Virgil knows he’s analysing the words to see if they’re the truth, which luckily they are. “Interesting. Too much, is it? Just like _we_ were too much, before you left? I wonder what they’ll say when you leave them too, run off to greener pastures. Do you think Patton will cr- _Oh_!”

That had been a step too far. Virgil has him pinned to the wall in a moment, feet barely touching the floor, his strength fuelled by fight instinct and every single one of his protective urges firing at once. He scowls, almost growling at the other side, who just blinks at him, stunned. “Don’t you even lie about that! I would _never_ make Patton cry. I’m- what? Why are you looking at me like that?” He falters, but Deceit grips his arms quickly, eyes dark and wide. 

“Don’tletgo-” he hisses, sweeping his tongue over his lips. Virgil fancies he can feel Deceit’s heart racing near his own, their bodies pressed hard together. 

Mm, the wording there could have been better, he thinks, eyes widening as he tries not to shift again oh jeez that’s… “Don’t let go,” Deceit says again, wincing as though allowing the breathless plea out physically hurts him. “Um.”

“Uh,” Virgil replies, equally as taken aback by the situation he now finds himself in. “You’re-”

“Shut up. Shut-”

Virgil isn’t sure which one of them moves first but Deceit’s hands are in his hair and his lips are under his own, soft and also firm and pushing back against his as they kiss. It doesn’t take long to deepen, slow and burning like a pool of lava waiting deep inside a volcano to burst at the right moment. 

They pull back with twin gasps, and Virgil lets Deceit down carefully, but the other side just drags him back in, leaning back on the wall and hooking an arm around his neck to make out thoroughly with him.

“Huh,” Deceit says faintly when they part again. “That was unexpected.” 

“Unexpected.” 

“And not bad, if you ask me.” 

“Not… bad?”

“Though I think we may need more data…”

“Data?”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Deceit asks, irritation unconvincingly put on. Virgil shrugs. “Okay then. Why don’t you invite me to your bedroom, Annie dear?”

“Invite you to my bedroom?” Virgil parrots, falling right into the trap. Deceit smiles smugly, looking more like a cat that got the cream than a snake. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he purrs, furthering that particular theory, and promptly drags Virgil down the corridor. 

Virgil doesn’t for one moment consider protesting.


End file.
